


Valentine’s Day for the Newly Engaged

by Campdpi



Series: A Demon, His Angel and His Daughter [6]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale surprises Crowley, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley tries to surprise Aziraphale, M/M, Sexy Times, Valentine’s Day Fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:08:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29436570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Campdpi/pseuds/Campdpi
Summary: Crowley wants to make their first Valentine’s Day as a couple (and recently engaged) to be amazing! He has some surprises for Aziraphale, little does he know Aziraphale has a surprise for him too!
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: A Demon, His Angel and His Daughter [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2078889
Kudos: 9





	Valentine’s Day for the Newly Engaged

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place during during Chapter 5 of the story “A Time for Celebration.” Just a little naughtiness for the ineffable couple for this Valentines Day. I hope you enjoy!

Crowley had appreciated Sam moving her birthday celebration back a bit. It was Aziraphale and his first Valentine’s Day as both a couple and newly engaged. She had also mentioned being busy with work at the museum, but if she really wanted time to celebrate she would’ve made it happen. So Crowley suspected she was postponing her birthday celebration for the couple.

Crowley smiled to himself as he drove into Soho. He had left early, much to the angel’s surprise. “Got a few errands love, but I’ll be back soon.” He had kissed the smiling angel on the lips before heading out. He planned on going all out, a delicious dinner (a special order from the Ritz), amazing alcohol, and delectable dessert. 

His first stop, though, was to pick up a frame. Recently he had painted a portrait of the angel and himself, a scene in Eden on the Eastern Gate, their first meeting. He hoped the angel liked it, nerves clawed at his stomach, but he moved forward with his plan. Heading into the art store he picked up a stunning mahogany frame that would look perfect over the fireplace. 

Crowley quickly went to the angel’s favorite bakery, picking up two slices of their Valentine’s Day special, chocolate cake with layers of champagne and strawberry icing. Next, he purchased five bottles of pink champagne, before heading to the Ritz. The hostess had argued they didn’t do takeaway, before checking with the kitchen, walking back confused with apologizes and food.

By the time the demon finished his celebration surprises, it was early evening and he headed back to the cottage feeling excited to indulge his angel. He miracled everything to his art studio in the cellar before heading into the cottage, calling out for Aziraphale. 

A small note on the table said the angel was out, but would be back very soon. The small town they lived by was about a two mile walk, something the angel enjoyed, so the demon wasn’t too worried. Crowley went to the basement to place the frame carefully on the portrait. He could’ve miracled it on, sure, but he wanted this gift to be personal, no otherworldly help. After an hour, he had perfectly placed the frame on the gorgeous portrait. He wrapped it quickly before heading upstairs with his gifts only to be startled at the decorations the were placed in the kitchen.

Flower petals were strewn about the floor and table. Vibrant reds, pinks and whites swished slightly back and forth at the light breeze coming in through the kitchen window. Candles adorned the counter and table, flickering slightly and causing a beautiful glow to encase the room. A small banner hung on the wall, stating very simply, ‘Happy Valentines Day.’ 

“Happy Valentines Day, my love,” Aziraphale smiled at his demon moving to kiss him softly on the lips. Crowley came out of his stupor to wrap his arms around his angel, deepening the kiss. He slid his serpentine tongue into Aziraphale’s mouth causing the angel to moan. 

Suddenly Crowley became aware that the material his hands fondled were not the angel’s normal attire. He took a step back to look and find his angel encased in a white and gold silk knee length robe. Looking down he could see silk stockings and the sparking shoes Aziraphale had worn at the Bastille. 

“Ngk...Oh angel, you look positively stunning, mouthwatering, wicked even.”

“Well, my dear, I had hoped to tempt you to the bedroom.” Aziraphale had on a very sultry look, looking at his love through golden eyelashes. A quick miracle from Crowley had all the food, drinks and the present moved to the kitchen, away from the candles and kept fresh until ready to be eaten.

Crowley pushed Aziraphale up against the wall, attacking his lips with his own. Both moaned deeply, enjoying the others taste. Crowley reached under the angel’s knees and lifted his up so Aziraphale could wrap his legs around the demon’s hips.

“Oh darling, I can feel the lovely Effort you’ve created.” Aziraphale bit his lip as Crowley thrust against him. 

“Not bad yourself angel. I plan on putting these Efforts to good use.” The demon lowered his mouth to the angel’s neck and sucked gently, causing the angel to thrust his hips forward. 

“Darling, if you don’t move us to the bedroom I may loose myself right here.” Aziraphale flushed with lust as Crowley grinned wolfishly at him. 

“Oh dear, I plan on making you loose yourself *multiple times tonight*.” Using his demonic strength he lifted the angel over his shoulder whisked his love to the bedroom.

Thankfully the food and drink stayed the perfect temperature till the next morning and the candle flames extinguished on their own. As far as the demon and angel were concerned, that Valentine’s night was perfect. The two of them worshiping the being they loved and cherished most in the universe.


End file.
